The Yaoi Brigade
by Red Roses2
Summary: Requested by destroyeverythin1. The Yaoi Brigade: a formation of female nations determined to rule the world, all because they want yaoi. The leaders: Hungary and Belarus. Will they succeed? Or will the men turn to the one country who can save them?
1. Prologue

Red Roses2: This time it's a request from destroyeverythin1. She really liked the last one I did for her (at least I think she's a she), and I decided what the heck. Besides, after she told me what it would be about, I couldn't get it out of my head. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himayura. Inspiration comes from destroyeverythin1.

The Yaoi Brigade

Belarus loved Russia. Loved him so much she constantly followed him everywhere, broke doors down to get to him, and never truly gave him a moment's peace.

But lately, something had been trying to take her brother's place in her heart. Oh, she'd never stop stalking him. She couldn't marry this thing, after all. She'd never love another PERSON more than her brother. But the photo albums of Hungary's weren't people, now were they?

Belarus hunched over a blue photo album, looking at Hungary's most recent pictures.

"When did you take these?" Belarus asked, her eyes not leaving the photos. Most of the photos were of Austria and the other Germanic countries, but occasionally she'd see something involving the Asian countries, England, France, America, or the countries near herself.

"Oh, those were a while back. France stole my camera soon after I had those developed. He claims England broke it," Hungary explained while she poured tea into Belarus's cup.

"Hm. . . . Were you hiding in the bushes when you took these?"

Hungary giggled.

"No, silly, I asked them if they could pose for me."

Belarus looked up at her, eyes wide.

"You _asked_? And they said yes?"

"Austria is very amicable about what I want to do, though often he's not comfortable with it. It took a little coaxing with Germany, though."

Belarus looked at the picture again, which will not be described for the sake of Germany's dignity. The wheels in her head began to turn.

"Hungary?"

"Yes?"

"Are there any pictures of Big Brother in here?"

"No, unfortunately. Last time I tried, he broke the camera with his pipe. I was really disappointed, too. There's no way I'll be able to have any pictures of him and America nowadays."

Belarus's grip on the photo album tightened.

"It . . . it'd be nice if we could have them do stuff for us all the time. . . . you know?"

Hungary smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?"

They sat beside each other on the couch, turning the pages and looking at the pictures. Soon they came to the last page, a page covered in photos of Germany and Italy.

"You know . . . ." Belarus said. "If we ruled the world, we really could have this at our disposal at all times."

Hungary pressed her finger to her chin.

"That's true, isn't it? Eh heh, Austria would have a heart-attack!"

Belarus smiled.

"So would Big Brother Russia."

They shared a look.

"Let's do it," they said in unison.

And thus, the Yaoi Brigade was born.

Little did the world know just how successful they would become, and who they would have to turn to so they could have their freedom back.


	2. Stage 1: Recruitment

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage One: Recruitment

"Um, what a pleasant surprise, Belarus. Oh, you brought Hungary?" Ukraine asked as she let her younger sister in.

Belarus and Hungary entered, Hungary handing Ukraine a basket filled with dobos torta*.

"We're sorry to barge in on you on such short notice, but Belarus wanted to talk to you first, before we gave the offer to anyone else," Hungary said.

"Oh, thank you. You want to talk to me about something?"

Belarus nodded.

"Big Sister, have you ever heard of something called 'yaoi'?"

Ukraine stared at her for a while.

"Um, isn't that a type of porn that Japan sells?" Ukraine asked.

Hungary giggled.

"The term is Japanese, yes, but it's not exclusively sold in Japan. There's plenty created in other countries, too. Yaoi is quickly becoming a term used in the United States."

"I guess that means she hasn't seen it yet," Belarus said.

Ukraine looked from Belarus to Hungary and back, confused.

"What are you - ?"

Belarus handed Ukraine the blue photo album.

"Look through this, and then we'll talk more," Belarus said.

"Be sure to have some of the dobos torta while you look," Hungary added.

Ukraine flipped the book open, and her face instantly turned bright red.

"EH!? W-why – why am I looking at this?"

Ukraine tried to close it, but Belarus slammed her hand onto the book, making it hit the table and lie wide open. Ukraine tried not to stare at the pictures.

"Think about it, Big Sister. You, me, Hungary, ruling the world, and making all of the boys do things with each other for our own entertainment. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Ukraine stuttered and shook her head, but her eyes glanced back down at the photos for a split second.

"I-is that really Lithuania and America?"

Belarus's and Hungary's smiles widened.

"Yes, it is. I had to sneak into America's house with my ninja skills to get them. America was very happy when Lithuania was living with him," Hungary said, cutting a piece of dobos torta for herself.

Ukraine looked more closely at the pictures of America and Lithuania, noticing America's hands tracing the scars on Lithuania's back and the remnants of two smiles in their open-mouthed kiss. Her face turned redder, but she moved Belarus's hand so she could see the picture better.

Belarus and Hungary shared a look, their smiles turning into grins.

"I – I suppose it wouldn't be bad to bring those two together again. . . ." Ukraine trailed off. "But no!"

"Why not?" Hungary asked.

Ukraine closed the photo album and looked up at Hungary, a defiant gleam in her eyes.

"Russia adores Lithuania! He'd be sad if Lithuania left for America again! And what would he say if he knew these pictures existed?"

Belarus sighed.

"Who said we couldn't get them to have a threesome?"

Ukraine stared blankly at Belarus. Hungary nodded.

"Yes! I'm good at establishing threesomes! Want to see the picture of Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland?"

Ukraine turned even redder and shook her head rapidly . . . only to ask Hungary which page it was on.

Belarus grinned a grin that would make Russia hide in America's house.

The Yaoi Brigade:

Co-Leader: Hungary

Co-Leader: Belarus

First Member: Ukraine.

Next Stop: Liechtenstein

Austria knew he probably should have been more concerned when he saw that Hungary had brought Russia's sisters over for a visit. But they were just sitting at the table, having tea, so he didn't see too much harm in that. Still, he decided to just pop in and see how they were doing.

"Hello, Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine."

Austria raised an eyebrow at how red Ukraine's face became and the creepy giggle that came from Belarus.

"Hello, Austria. How was the trip to the supermarket?"

"All right. I ran into Switzerland, though."

"Oh?"

"He's still embarrassed from the last time we met. . . . You are going to keep that promise you made to him, right?"

"Yes, yes. . . . Did he have Liechtenstein with him?"

"He always does. Why?"

What on Earth was Belarus giggling about? Chills ran up Austria's spine.

"I was thinking about taking her on a girls' night out. Do you think Switzerland would mind?"

"You'd have to ask him. . . ." Austria glanced at Belarus, trying to figure out exactly what she found so funny. "Well, I'm going to be working, so I'll see you later."

"Good luck with the work, Austria!" Hungary said.

"Goodbye, Ukraine . . . Belarus."

Austria walked as fast as he could from the room and closed the door behind him. Belarus's giggles haunted him all the way to his office, where his paperwork awaited him.

He hoped something bad wasn't about to happen.

Austria worked and worked and worked and worked . . . and worked and worked and worked . . . he worked for so long, his eyelids threatened to close and never open again. Finally, he looked up to see that the sun had fallen. Heaving a sigh, he abandoned his desk and headed towards his bedroom.

A familiar, creepy giggle caused him to jump.

He turned around, peering behind him for a sign of the former Soviet country.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Is anyone there?"

Still no answer.

Maybe he was imagining it. . . . It had creeped him out earlier. Yeah, that was it. He was hallucinating due to lack of sleep. She had probably gone home by now with her sister.

He continued down the hall, but once he reached his bedroom door he heard the giggle again.

"Belarus, if that's you, come on out!"

He REALLY hoped it wasn't her. . . . He didn't get a response.

Austria pushed his bedroom door open, only to have what felt like a cloth bag pulled over his head.

"HEY!"

He struggled against his captor, but he couldn't see a thing, and soon his knees hit the floor and his arms were pulled behind him. Pain flared in his shoulders, but it was nothing compared to the fear that pumped through his veins as he felt rope being tied around his wrists. The last time this had happened . . . the last time. . . .

"Shhhh," his captor whispered into his ear through the cloth bag. "We're not going to hurt you."

. . . We? _Belarus's voice_ was telling him _we're_ not going to hurt him?

Oh God, he was going to be held captive and have his vital regions forcibly invaded by Russia, wasn't he?

Austria felt something heavy hit him upside the head, and his last conscious thought was "I hope I wake up all alone."

When he did awaken, the first thing he was aware of was that he no longer had the cloth bag over his head. He _did_ have a gag in his mouth, though. A . . . either the gag _tasted_ like Switzerland's chocolate, or it was _made_ out of Switzerland's chocolate. A quick lick proved it to be made out of chocolate.

Out of all the questions he could have wondered about first, he wondered why his captor (Belarus) would pick out a gag made out of Swiss chocolate. Then he wondered why a gag made out of Swiss chocolate would even exist, and just what kind of a sick mind Switzerland would need to have in order to have thought this up himself. Unless France was abusing a company of Switzerland's. Then Switzerland could be forgiven.

But none of that benefited him in his current predicament.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was still in his own house, and in his own bed as a matter of fact. Belarus hadn't bothered to move him much. He also realized he wasn't wearing any clothes except for what he could only hope wasn't underwear imported from France. He really hoped it wasn't. Because if it was, it was bound to be way too revealing and kinky.

Why couldn't he look to see for himself? How about you try to see what your underwear looks like when your wrists are tied to the headboard of your bed, your face facing the headboard, and your ankles are tied to the other end of the bed, with your knees bent and . . . Austria didn't want to think about how his rear end looked right about then.

Shouting reached Austria's ears as he heard the bedroom door creak open.

"What the hell is this!? Why's he tied up like that!? WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH LIECHTENSTEIN!?"

Switzerland. It couldn't be anyone else. Austria tried to peer over his shoulder at the door, but the rope dug too deeply into his wrists. He gave a small whimper, which cut Switzerland's shouting short.

"Don't worry so much, Switzerland. I'll tell you exactly where Liechtenstein is . . . once you do something for me," said Belarus.

Austria could imagine what Switzerland's face looked like: horrified.

"You – _you want me to fuck Austria_?" he asked in an almost faint voice.

Belarus's giggles wracked more shivers up Austria's spine.

"That's right. After that, you'll be reunited with your sister once again."

Switzerland was silent for a long while. For a moment, Austria thought that he had run off. Then –

"I'm not fucking him like that! Untie him first! And I'm not doing it if he's not willing!"

Austria decided to damn the pain in his wrists as he twisted his head around to see Belarus's expression.

Belarus frowned at Switzerland and opened her mouth to say something else, but Hungary popped up all of a sudden.

"Belarus, you've gone too far. Untie him. Our new member is too innocent for something like this!" Hungary chastised. "I bet you didn't even ask Austria if he'd do it. I told you he would agree if you just explained!"

Austria made a sound of disbelief. _She was in on it!?_

"Mmmhf!" Austria demanded.

"Coming, Austria!" Hungary said.

He heard Belarus grumbling to herself as Hungary released him from his bondage. Switzerland walked over to the bed and helped her; he even broke the chocolate gag from his mouth. Austria gasped as he sat properly and rubbed his wrists.

"Thank you," he breathed, not daring to look down at the underwear Belarus put him in. He decided he just did _not_ want to know.

Switzerland put a bit of the chocolate gag in his mouth and moved it around with his tongue.

"You're welcome."

Switzerland turned a glare onto Hungary.

"What was that about a new member?"

"To the Yaoi Club!" Hungary said.

Austria sighed.

"Would that explain why Belarus and Ukraine were here earlier?"

Hungary giggled, and Austria couldn't help but smile a little. She could be a lot of trouble, but she was worth it.

Switzerland made a gagging sound.

"After all this, you still look at her with those googly eyes! She's helping that witch hold my sister hostage!"

"She's not being held hostage! You just won't be able to find her easily until you and Austria supply us with some yaoi to take pictures of!" Hungary protested.

"You promised you'd leave me out of your yaoi escapades! And tell that witch that rape isn't something you should be getting off on!" Switzerland pointed at Belarus as he said this, and all Belarus did was grin. Chills ran up Austria's spine again.

"Just one more, Switzerland! Please? This will be the last one, I swear!" Hungary begged.

Switzerland glanced at Austria, and Austria smiled a little.

"I'm already mostly nude and covered in chocolate," he said, shrugging. "And this way is certainly more preferable to what it was _going_ to be. If you want to go through with it, I suppose I won't mind."

Switzerland narrowed his eyes at Austria, and Austria bowed his head. He knew what that look meant. _You've already proved you like her more than me. And you're doing this because she wants it. So why are you doing this to me?_

Austria's eyes widened as Switzerland cupped the back of his head, leaned down, and licked the melted chocolate off of his mandible.

"Fine," Switzerland whispered in his ear, sending a different kind of shudder down Austria's spine.

Hungary and Belarus started taking pictures like crazy, but the two men did their best to ignore them, losing themselves in each other, and putting the remnants of the Swiss chocolate to even better use than its original intention.

The Yaoi Brigade:

Co-Leader: Hungary

Co-Leader: Belarus

First Member: Ukraine

Second Member: ?

Hungary went through the pictures they took of Austria and Switzerland with Liechtenstein, asking her which ones were too much and which were just right. Liechtenstein was a brighter red than Ukraine had ever turned, but it was clear she was happy.

"I've never seen Big Brother look so happy. I wish he could look that happy every day," Liechtenstein said.

Hungary shared a look with Belarus, and they both grinned.

The Yaoi Brigade:

Co-Leader: Hungary

Co-Leader Belarus

First Member: Ukraine

Second Member: Liechtenstein

Next Stop: Taiwan.

Red Roses2: *Dobos torta is a rich sponge cake with caramel on top, and it's a traditional dessert in Hungary. And . . . should I up the rating? I was getting kind of . . . risqué up there.


	3. Recruitment Complete

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage One: Recruitment

Completion: 50%

Taiwan squealed and clapped her hands once she saw what was inside Hungary's photo album.

"Japan looks so cute with Germany and Italy!"

Hungary smiled as she brought her teacup to her lips.

"I'm glad you think so."

Belarus broke her chopsticks apart and picked up her bowl of rice. She then attempted to eat it, but it mostly ended up on her dress. She quickly abandoned the attempt in favor of watching Taiwan gushing over the photos.

"I have my own photo album, actually. Want to see it?" Taiwan asked.

Hungary and Belarus nodded, surprised. Taiwan dug out a pink photo album and handed it to them.

"I had to hide in bushes and things like that to get them, so they're not as professional-looking as yours, Hungary, but no one can be more enjoyable to look at than my brothers and their lovers!"

Hungary turned the cover over and immediately squealed. Belarus felt a stab of jealousy and a bit of drool bordering along her lip.

"China looks adorable tied up like that!" Hungary exclaimed.

"Big Brother Russia. . . ." Belarus whispered, an odd glint shining in her eyes.

Hungary turned the page and giggled.

"America gets around, doesn't he?" Belarus asked. "I mean, Japan _and_ Korea?"

"I suppose Korea wouldn't like America being with Japan, would he?" Hungary said.

Taiwan shook her head.

"But the pictures with Japan were from before WWII. The ones with Korea were during and after the Korean War. Oh. . . ."

Hungary and Belarus looked up.

"Oh?"

Taiwan smiled, but her eyes didn't hold the same excitement that they had before.

"That one," she said, pointing to a photo of both America and Korea on their knees, Korea bowing as deeply as possible and America having a hand on Korea's shoulder*. Tears ran down both their faces. "I almost didn't take that one since . . . . It was a very private moment. . . ."

Hungary and Belarus looked at each other, unable to think of a time where this could have taken place.

Taiwan turned the page, and they resumed their squealing and drooling over the male Asian countries and whoever they were paired with.

Needless to say, there was a _lot _of Japan. Japan with Greece, Japan with England, Japan with America, Japan with Turkey, Japan being groped by Korea, Korea arguing with Japan with America standing between them and trying to get them to calm down, Japan standing between Greece and Turkey and trying to get _them_ to calm down, Japan with France. . . .

"How long have you been taking these photos, Taiwan?"

"A while now. I first started when I first saw America kiss Japan on the cheek."

"Aw, how cute!"

"How would you feel if we told you we, as a group, could get the men to provide us with yaoi any time we wanted?"

"I'd feel excited! But how would we do that?"

"Well, that's the goal of the Yaoi Brigade. The Yaoi Brigade will accomplish that via taking over the world. But first, we need one more recruit. You in, Taiwan?"

Taiwan grinned brightly.

"Of course I am!"

The Yaoi Brigade:

Co-Leader: Hungary

Co-Leader: Belarus

First Member: Ukraine

Second Member: Liechtenstein

Third Member: Taiwan.

Next Stop: Seychelles

Seychelles heard their footsteps on the sand and peered out of her window, hoping it wasn't France or England again. She had had enough of their fighting for a while. . . .

Seychelles tilted her head to the side as she saw it was three countries she hadn't talked to very much: Hungary, Belarus, and Taiwan.

"Hello. . . . What are you all doing here?"

"You ever hear of something called yaoi?" Belarus asked.

Seychelles shook her head. Hungary opened up her photo album to the pages with the England and France photos. Seychelles stared at them for quite some time, then –

"! SO !"

The three grinned.

The Yaoi Brigade:

Co-Leader: Hungary

Co-Leader: Belarus

Members: Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Seychelles.

Stage One: Recruitment

Completion: 100%

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 8%

Austria and Switzerland sat, side by side, in a dark room with a single, high window and a locked door. There were a few chairs, a bed, a table, and a refrigerator, but they both were sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall. A vein in Switzerland's forehead was throbbing, and Austria wore a sad smile on his face. He glanced at Switzerland, but he didn't say anything.

Switzerland noticed Austria looking at him.

"_What?_"

Austria looked away from him and sighed.

"You probably think I'm ridiculous."

Switzerland scoffed.

"For what? For marrying that crazy lady or for going along with her crazy ideas?"

"Both. Neither."

Switzerland gave Austria a glare, only half meaning it.

They didn't say anything else for quite some time.

"When do you think they'll let us out?" Switzerland asked. "We already gave them what they wanted."

Austria chuckled.

"And you call her crazy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Whoever said we'd be leaving?"

"EH!?"

Austria got up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Chances are we'll be stuck here for a long time. . . . I hope they'll supply us with food that'll actually give us sustenance. I don't think whipped cream, Swiss chocolate, and other 'sex foods' will benefit us too much."

"MY CHOCOLATE ISN'T A SEX FOOD! THEY'VE PERVERTED IT!"

Austria laughed.

"_THIS ISN'T FUNNY_!"

A clicking sound interrupted them, and the door creaked open.

"Big Brother?"

"Liechtenstein!"

Liechtenstein poked her head into the room and waved at her brother.

"I was just seeing if you two were all right. . . . Why haven't you turned the lights on? There's a lamp next to the bed."

Switzerland stared at Liechtenstein for a while, his jaw dropped.

Austria smiled, but it was clear he was a little exasperated.

"So you're part of Hungary's yaoi club, too?"

"EH!?" said Switzerland.

Liechtenstein tilted her head to the side.

"Club? Miss Hungary said that it was an alliance dedicated to bringing happiness to the other nations."

"_EH!?_" said Switzerland. "Is that was she calls it!?"

"Well, she showed me a few pictures, and you and Mr. Austria looked so happy together. . . ."

"_SHE SHOWED YOU THAT!?_"

Switzerland was hyperventilating and clutching his chest, over where his heart was.

"Brother?"

Austria closed the refrigerator and walked closer to Liechtenstein.

"Exactly what does your alliance go by?"

"Um, the Yaoi Brigade."

Austria sighed. Sighed in defeat.

"How long will we be in here?"

Liechtenstein shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Is there anything you would like to eat?"

Austria glanced at Switzerland, who was having either a heart attack or a panic attack – he couldn't tell which.

"Some pastetli** should be fine."

Liechtenstein nodded.

"I'll be right back with those. I hope you don't mind, I'm supposed to lock the door when I leave."

"It's alright," Austria sighed.

Liechtenstein closed the door and the lock clicked back into place.

Austria walked over to Switzerland and placed his hands on his shoulders. Switzerland looked up at Austria.

"Y-your – your crazy wife – m-my little sister – _your_ crazy wife showed _my_ little sister those – those – _those_ - !"

Austria pulled Switzerland into a hug; Switzerland fought against the hug and beat on Austria's chest, all the while shouting about his sister being brainwashed by Austria's wife.

"It's okay, Swiss. It's okay."

"No it's _not!_ And don't call me that!"

"They don't mean any harm."

"I know they don't, but it still doesn't make it okay to make me do – do those _things_ with you when – when - !"

Switzerland stopped beating on Austria's chest and leaned against him, pressing his face into the fabric of his coat. He gripped onto Austria's front tightly, and Austria could feel slight trembling coming from him.

"When I still love you. . . ."

Austria wrapped his arms around Switzerland, holding him as he began to cry.

"It's okay."

"I'm not crying!"

"I know."

"I'm not."

They stood there like that, holding and being held, comforting and crying, until Switzerland quickly stepped away from him when the door clicked open again. Switzerland wiped any trace of his breakdown away before Liechtenstein could see.

"Here are the pastetli," Liechtenstein said.

"Thank you," said Austria.

Liechtenstein set it on the table.

"I have to go greet the others. I hope you two have a pleasant evening." Liechtenstein said. "We'll have a bigger budget now that we have Taiwan and Seychelles as part of the alliance, so we'll be able to make the room more comfortable."

"Liechtenstein," Switzerland said.

"Yes, Big Brother?"

Switzerland's face turned bright red.

"Did you . . . _like_ . . . those pictures Hungary showed you?"

Liechtenstein smiled.

"Brother looked happy, so I was happy. I'll be happy as long as you have happiness, Big Brother."

"You don't mind that your brother's a – a . . . ?"

"I love you no matter what, Big Brother."

"I – I love you, too. . . No matter what."

Switzerland turned a darker red. Liechtenstein ran over and gave him a hug.

"Good night, Big Brother."

"'Night."

She left, leaving him all alone with Austria.

Switzerland glanced at Austria, only to see that he was staring at him. He turned redder.

"You're sleeping on the floor!" he shouted at Austria.

Austria laughed.

"Whatever you say."

Red Roses2: *The photo in Taiwan's album is a reference to Kagerou453's fan fiction "Virginia Tech." I really, _really_ recommend it. It's heart-breaking and beautiful, and it really shows the serious sides to both America and Korea. **Pastetli is a kind of meat pie; it's considered a Swiss food. IF THERE ARE ANY HISTORICAL INACCURACIES, DO NOT HESITATE TO CORRECT ME. I have limited amounts of time to write anything for myself, be it original fiction or fan fiction, and that makes extensive research difficult. The extent of the research I've done so far are Wikipedia pages and websites talking about food. As for where in the timeline this takes place . . . I have no idea. Let's say it takes some time in the future, and Austria and Hungary got married again. . . .


	4. Stage 2: Domination

Red Roses2: Okay, now The Yaoi Brigade's domination of the world properly begins. There are 25 countries they need to conquer, and they've already captured two of them. However, imprisoning Hungary's boyfriend/husband and Liechtenstein's brother is a relatively easy feat compared to the rest of their quarry. Will they succeed? And should I up the rating? We know how perverted some of their victims can be. . . . Note: This story takes place sometime in the future. Thus, when it makes a reference to a country's boss, it is not actually talking about the current minister or president or whatever the government head is called. It's a leader that has not been picked yet.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage 2: Domination

Completion: 8%

England wasn't happy. The weather chose this day to be as dark and dreary as possible, he had a huge fight with America, his economy was threatening to take a nose dive, and his and America's economy was part of the reason they were fighting in the first place. America, being desperate for money, realized that, _technically_, England still owed him money from before the Great Depression and WWII. Needless to say, WWII made them forget all about that, but some dumb "America fangirl" had the gall to point this out to him. So, in an act of stupidity that only America could be capable of, he had stormed into Europe, banged on England's door, and demanded that they negotiate a form of repayment.

It was a very headache inducing "negotiation."

England's boss was concerned, and America's boss was actually considering going through with America's hare-brained idea. If this didn't go well – or if they didn't dissuade America from the stupid idea – it could make relations with him tense. Hopefully not tense enough that they would engage in war, but England didn't want to discount the possibility.

In short, he really, really needed a drink.

He walked towards the pub he frequented the most, but a mail truck slowed to a stop beside him.

"Are you a . . . Mr. Arthur Kirkland?"

England blinked. His human name was only used when other countries wanted to send letters to him in secret. Only people who had once been under his rule knew that name. . . .

"Yes . . . ?"

"This is for you."

England took the letter from the postal worker, and the man drove away. He raised an eyebrow at the address underneath his name.

It was the pub's address.

England tore the envelope open and tugged the letter out.

_England, _

_You're invited to a party in your honor at _

_Seychelles's house_

_Tomorrow at noon, her time. _

_There will be fish and chips and tea. _

In Seychelles's own handwriting, it said underneath:

_I'm sorry your last visit went so badly. Can I please make it up to you?_

England put a hand on his hip and stared at the letter in confusion. Seychelles was a sweet girl, but she had never gone so out of her way to make him feel better. . . . He pocketed the letter and entered the pub. One beer, and he'd start getting ready.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: ?

France sighed as he swirled the wine around in his glass. He felt so _bored_. His boss refused to let him leave the house and flirt. It wasn't _his_ fault the woman had misinterpreted his intentions. What was wrong with a good grope every now and then? He meant it as a compliment! He sighed heavily once more.

Usually he'd call England up and bug him to death, but he knew that he had had a more trying day than usual. They might fight every time they saw each other, but he still cared for England, deep down. He remembered the days when they loved each other without the blood and the insults. England had been much younger then, and it was before John I. . . . Ah, the days of Richard I were very fun for them. But ever since John I . . . and the subsequent disputes regarding vassalage and feudalism . . . by the time that the Renaissance arrived, there were no ex-lovers more bitter and hateful than France and England. No matter how many battles England won, France kept winning the actual wars. . . . And France knew he wasn't quite forgiven yet.

Sure, they raised America and Canada together, but England pretty much didn't let France have any contact with the favorite child. . . . And he hadn't forgiven him for giving America the money he needed to become independent, either. . . . France was a little surprised that England sided with America during the French-Indian War. Was America loved more or just hated less?

It mattered not, France supposed. He should stop dwelling on the past.

"France!"

"Hm?"

France turned to see his boss standing in the door way.

"A letter has come for you!"

"Has it?"

France took the letter from his boss, the boss standing rather menacingly over him.

"If it's a complaint from another woman, so help me God - !"

"It's not a complaint," France said. His boss flinched at the surprised tone. "It's an invitation from Seychelles. She wants me to visit her two days from now."

His boss frowned.

"Out of the question. You still haven't properly repented for the trouble you caused yest – "

France threw himself at his boss's feet, grabbing hold of the front of his suit.

"_PLEASE!_ I'm _dying_ in here! I need to go out, see the world! Experience life! You shouldn't deny an old man his pleasures!"

"Not that old man stuff again!"

"Please, please, please, please, _please_ let me go! I'll never cause trouble for you again, I swear!"

"Like I'd believe that!"

France narrowed his eyes, realizing he'd have to take another tactic. He rose to his feet and shook a finger in his boss's face.

"You're nothing without me! Did you know that!? I am the reason your job even exists! This country's success depends on me far more than it depends on you! You know why? I am its _embodiment!_ I am the essence of this country's people, its culture! I cannot be chained up and hidden away! It is physically impossible! If you do not let me go, you're in effect disallowing your own people's freedom! Do you want that crime charged against you in court!? Huh? _HUH!?_"

His boss staggered away from him, nervousness written all over his face. France tried not to smirk; _got him_.

"All – all right. You can go. Just don't do anything to upset Seychelles like last time!"

"Yes, yes, don't you worry. England won't be there this time, and that will make a world of difference."

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: ?

Belarus leaned on the master controls, her chin resting in her hand, her elbow dangerously close to the rewind button. It was her turn to monitor the goings-on of Austria and Switzerland. And their naughty time was fun to watch in moderation, but Belarus was getting tired of the whole innocent feel radiating from it.

Liechtenstein's membership had proved to be beneficial, but it was also preventing her dear brother from doing anything remotely kinky. Combined with Hungary's insistence that Liechtenstein was too new to yaoi, it proved to be less than satisfying for Belarus. She wanted bondage and S&M, damn it! Erotic humiliation! Rough and loud! Not this lovey-dovey, sensitive crap!

She groaned as she slid back into her chair, staring at the surveillance monitor. She'd even go for something with cross dressing, right now, just so long as it wasn't anything like what she was looking at right now.

She had been pretty excited about watching Switzerland get it on, too. She'd heard about his affinity with guns, and she'd hoped that it would translate into a gun fetish. But if it did, he wasn't going to let his "precious little sister" see it.

A knock on the door alerted Belarus of Hungary's return.

"How's it going?" she asked, coming up to stand behind Belarus's chair.

"It's so _boring!_" Belarus whined. "They don't get it on nearly enough, and when they do, it isn't suiting my needs! How much longer until we move on to Brother Russia? Or Japan, I hear Japan can be _really_ kinky."

Hungary giggled as she sat beside her.

"Seychelles is trapping England and France as we speak."

Belarus stretched her arms behind her head.

"And what're they like?"

Hungary took out a picture from her pocket and showed it to Belarus. Belarus took it from her and brought it closer to her face. She grinned.

"I knew France was a pervert, but England is _deliciously naughty_."

"I thought you'd like that."

"But it's still not Big Brother Russia. . . ."

"I know, but we're working our way up. The easy captures need to occur first."

Belarus leaned back in her chair once more and handed the picture back to Hungary.

"We have cop and robber outfits for those two?"

"You bet we do!"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: ?

When France arrived at dear Seychelles's house, no one seemed to be there. The table was set, though. It had a beautiful china set, complete with matching tea pot and sugar bowl. It looked like one of England's designs. . . . France frowned as he remembered him.

"Seychelles?" France called out, listening for any sign of her.

He shrugged and sat down. Maybe she was outside fishing and lost track of time. It wouldn't have been the first time. Besides, he did like looking around at her house. She was a very interesting African nation. In a small-island sort of way.

He poured himself a cup of tea and dropped a single square of sugar. He smirked as he recalled how much sugar America would put in his tea as a child. He wondered if he still did that.

"_America, there's no need for all that sugar!" England scolded, slapping little America's hand away from the sugar bowl. America frowned and his eyes teared up, but the boy refused to cry. _

"_But it's too bitter!" _

"_No, it's not. It'll taste just fine once you give it a chance." _

"_Papa France, tell Daddy the tea needs sugar!" _

"_France, if you say one word, I'm going to - !" _

"_Ha ha ha, what do you think, Canada?" _

"_N-needs maple syrup." _

_France laughed, and England scowled. England aimed a kick at France's shin and made a direct hit. _

"_OW!" _

_America and Canada giggled, and England smirked smugly. France grabbed his shin and tried to will the pain away. _

"_Papa and Daddy love each other very much!" America announced, waving his cup around. England's smirk fell off his face, and France's pained grimace worsened. Either America didn't notice or he decided to pretend that what he said was an undisputed fact. _

_Canada, however, had always been the more sensitive and uncertain child. _

"_America is right, isn't he? You do love each other, right?" _

_France looked into England's eyes, searching for something that would ease Canada's worries. England simply met France's gaze with a cold, disinterested look. _

"_Drink your tea," England said, his voice far more bitter than any cup of tea. _

France was shaken out of his remembering by the shuffling of a foot against the floor.

"Seychelles?" France said, turning around, but something hit his face – _hard_.

He fell out of his chair and hit the floor, his head throbbing. He squinted up at his attacker, but all he could see was a mass of black – no, a woman dressed completely in black, her face obscured.

"W-who are you!? Where's Seychelles!?" France shouted, about to stand up. He froze when she pointed a gun at him.

But it wasn't just any gun.

It was clearly one of Switzerland's.

"If you ever want to see anyone else ever again, you'll come with me. No questions, no escape attempts. No calling anyone for back-up or rescue. Do any of those things, and I shoot you, understand?"

He recognized the voice, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"All right, all right, I'll come," France said, holding his hands up. "But where - ?"

"NO QUESTIONS!"

"Eep!"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

France's attacker shoved him into a dark room, then locked the door with a resounding click. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, a voice shouted out to him.

"Who's there!?"

"England?"

"Bloody hell! What are you doing here!?"

"I was kidnapped! What are you doing here?"

"What's it bloody look like?!"

"I can't see a thing, how am I supposed to - ?"

The lights chose that moment flick on, and France had to cover his eyes to escape the momentary pain. After a few moments, he peeked out at the room. . . .

And his jaw dropped.

England was tied up, hands above his head, wrists trapped in handcuffs. He was dressed up in a prisoner's uniform, and the room looked like it was designed solely for a sexual role play of prison guard and prisoner. An outfit hung next to the door he had entered from, clearly a police officer's uniform.

England's face was the typical red color one would expect it to be.

"If this was all your idea, I swear, I'm going to kill you!" England yelled. "I can't feel my wrists anymore!"

"Well, it wasn't my idea, but remind me to thank who did think of it."

"ARGH!"

"How long have you been tied up?"

"I don't know! I was unconscious for most of it! See if you have a key in that stupid outfit and get me out of this!"

"Why should I?"

"FRANCE!"

"You're absolutely delectable like that."

"LOOK, YOU STUPID FROG, IF MY HANDS FALL OFF, I'M SENDING SCOTLAND AFTER YOU, WHETHER IT'S YOUR FAULT OR NOT! _GET ME OUT OF THIS!_"

"All right, all right, I'll look to see if there's a key."

"Good!"

"But I'm going to want something in return."

England groaned.

"_What_?"

"We get to put this costume play to good use."

France could hear England gnashing his teeth.

"Can we change outfits? There's no way anyone would make you a police officer."

France chuckled.

"As you wish, mon chérie."

"I'M NOT YOUR BELOVED!"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

Belarus jumped up and down and spun in circles, squealing. Hungary burst out laughing at the sight, while Ukraine and Liechtenstein giggled, Liechtenstein covering her mouth. Taiwan and Seychelles (who was still in her black kidnapper outfit) were quickly hooking up more monitors to the France and England camera cable, giggling like mad.

"FINALLY!" Belarus shouted. She then put her face so close to the monitor observing France and England that her nose touched the screen. "Talk dirty to him, talk oh so _very, very_ dirty!"

"Lie – Liechtenstein! Y-you might want to – ha ha – leave now. If you – ha ha – don't think you can h-handle it!"

Liechtenstein glanced up at the monitor Belarus was obsessing over, blushed, and quickly turned her eyes away.

"I think I'll stick with Mr. Austria and my brother. For now, at least."

Ukraine patted Liechtenstein on the shoulder and smiled.

"I think I will, too. At least until Lithuania and America are here. Did they show you their pictures? They looked so adorable together."

Ukraine and Liechtenstein left the surveillance room – it was time to feed Austria and Switzerland again – leaving Hungary, Belarus, Taiwan, and Seychelles to drool over France and England doing it angry-lover-style.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

America knocked on England's front door.

"ENGLAND! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

He banged louder, but he still didn't get an answer.

"ENGLAND!"

He pouted. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "FRANCE IS SCARRING SEALAND'S EYES! COME QUICK BEFORE HE COMPLETELY STRIPS!"

America waited, and waited, and waited for a response. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Okay, something must have been wrong if England wasn't running to protect the rest of the world from France.

America bent down and lifted the welcome mat. He picked up England's house key and stuffed it into the lock. He twisted it and pushed the door open.

"England?"

He walked into the living room. The English flag hung above the expensive couch, and a tea set sat unused on the coffee table. But no England was in sight.

America wandered into the dining room, which looked equally unused and equally British. Then the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, drawing room, and every other room in the house. He didn't stop looking until he reached the garden.

America scratched his head, his frown deepening.

Where had England gone?


	5. Unexpected Missions

Red Roses2: La Petite Fujoshi asked if I could bring Scotland in to join our lovely ladies. A male nation will join the Brigade. But it won't be Scotland.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

England cleaned his mouth out as best he could with his sleeve as France zipped his slacks back up. France took a better look at the room and frowned.

"England?"

"Wha' ish it?" England said around the fabric.

". . . Is the room designed for role play sexual escapades . . . or is it really a holding cell?"

England removed his sleeve from his mouth as he examined the room more closely. It didn't look much like a typical holding cell – the bed was too comfortable for that. But that window . . . it was too high up for a regular room. And it looked like the door had locks on the outside. . . .

"Is that what I think it is?" England asked, pointing up at one of the ceiling corners.

France came up behind him and squinted up at the corner.

"A camera?" France said.

They exchanged a look, then looked at the other corners in the room. There was a camera for every corner, and even one hanging above the bed.

"Why . . . ?" England trailed off, noticing France had turned a pale color. "What? What is it?"

France gulped audibly.

"Mademoiselle Hungary?"

England's insides turned cold as a voice floated from . . . somewhere.

"Correct, France!"

"Hungary!?"

"Ah ha ha . . . Mademoiselle, why have you captured us?"

"I'd think that'd be obvious," answered a different voice. It made the two men turn paper white.

"B-B-Belarus!" France stuttered. England laughed nervously. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

Canada stood next to America as America knocked on France's door. America had called Canada after he failed to find England, but Canada hadn't known where he was either.

America tapped his foot impatiently, and Canada held onto Kumajirou tighter.

"H-he is going to answer, right?"

"He better!"

America pounded harder on the door.

"FRANCE! IT'S YOUR CHILDREN!"

They waited a few moments more, still not getting a response.

"IT'S ABOUT ENGLAND!"

Still no response.

Canada dug into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. He gripped onto the red key and inserted it into the lock. He turned it, then pushed the door open.

Canada stepped into the hall, taking note that the lights were off.

"FRANCE!" America called again, closing the door behind him.

"Papa? You here?"

Canada peeked into the drawing room, only to find that it was just as dark and empty as the hallway. Canada put Kumajirou down as he walked further into the drawing room, flicking a light on as he went.

"FRANCE!" America's voice echoed as he walked up the stairs.

Canada reached the table and picked up the piece of paper lying atop it. He read over it, then tried to find its envelope.

"He's not up there, Canada!" America shouted, bounding down the stairs. He walked into the room and raised an eyebrow. "What you looking at?"

Canada held it up.

"It looks like Seychelles invited him over for tea yesterday."

"Who?"

"Seychelles. Our sister?"

America's eyes widened.

"We have a sister?!"

Canada sighed. At least he knew who Canada was. . . .

"Yes. She's an African island. She cooks pretty good fish."

"If she's our sister, how can she be African?"

"She's adopted."

"Oh."

"Besides, Hong Kong is Asian, and he's our brother."

"I thought that was because England got China hopped up on opium."

"No! Daddy . . . ah, Daddy . . . ." Canada frowned when he couldn't think of a better explanation as to how Hong Kong was their half brother. "B-but it doesn't make any sense. Since Daddy and Papa and China are all men."

"But doesn't nation biology work differently from human biology?"

"Eh. . . ."

America and Canada stared at each other as they tried to figure it out, but after a while, they both gave up.

"You'd think we'd know this by now," Canada sighed, hanging his head.

America clapped a hand on Canada's shoulder.

"So, we going to Seychelles, then?"

"Well, it doesn't really make much sense for him to still be there, but then again, what with the different time zones. . . ."

"A trip it is, then!"

America grabbed Canada's arm and dragged him back to the front door.

"America! Wait! I have to get Kumajirou! AMERICA!"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

Taiwan crawled towards China's house on her stomach, dressed in camouflage that she borrowed from Hungary. She tried to keep her giggling down to a minimum. This was going to be so much fun, ambushing China.

The flora rustled as she reached her surveillance position. Getting onto her knees, she peeked over the bush and tried to locate China. He had to be somewhere nearby, probably cooking something or playing with Shinatty-chan. Or being stalked by Russia. If that last one was the case, she was going back to the base.

She shuddered at the idea of taking Russia down on her own.

Taiwan didn't notice someone coming up behind her, nor did she noticed the firecrackers he held. She furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the crackling of the fire going up the wick, but by the time she turned around –

CRACK!

"AIIIIIIIII!"

Taiwan fell through the bush, and the loud sounds overwhelmed her ears. She covered them and glared at her relative.

"_HONG KONG!_"

Hong Kong didn't respond, but he took his eyes off her to look at something behind her. She turned around and felt her previous confidence wash away.

"What are you doing on the ground, aru?"

Hong Kong made her lose her advantage. Damn him!

"Lunch is ready, Hong Kong. Taiwan, would you like to join us, aru?"

"A – all right," Taiwan amended. Maybe she'd be able to capture him after all.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

"We have to get out of here," England whispered. He sat against the wall, knees brought to his chest and a blush plastered across his face. He couldn't believe Hungary, Belarus, and whoever else they had up there had watched him and France. . . .

France paced up and down, his face scrunched up in thought.

"But how?" he whispered back.

England hung his head.

"I have no idea. Who else do you think they have?"

France snorted.

"I doubt they have many. Otherwise, we would have known to be on our guard."

England narrowed his eyes at France.

"The only people I've had contact with in the past few weeks have been America, you, Seychelles, and Canada. You?"

France frowned.

"You, Seychelles, Italy, Germany, and Prussia."

England scoffed.

"In that case, they could have captured any of their nearby countries. The Baltics. Austria. Switzerland. Russia – "

"They would not have been able to capture Russia. Not by themselves."

"But we know they're not alone."

"But we don't know how many they have."

"It's all women, isn't it?"

"We can assume. . . ."

"So they can have at least six members."

"That's not enough to take Russia. If it was, the Baltics would have convinced three others to help them and they would have escaped Russia once again."

England groaned and hit the back of his head against the wall. France stopped pacing and sat next to England.

"Did you have any meetings planned?"

"Just with America. Kind of glad I can get away from those."

France chuckled.

"You really don't enjoy his company, do you?"

England scoffed.

"The only person's company I hate more than his is yours."

France sighed and didn't reply. As incredible as sex with England was, being in love with England was one of the most grueling tasks he ever got tangled up in.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: ?

Taiwan and Hong Kong sat beside each other as China poured the tea. A vein in Taiwan's forehead throbbed as Korea prattled on about tea being invented in Korea. She hadn't planned for this. She hadn't planned for this at all.

Looked like she wouldn't be capturing China after all. Maybe she should come back with backup later.

China managed to throw Korea off of him and served Hong Kong and Taiwan their plates.

"I didn't invite you, aru! Go home, aru!"

"But Aniki! Japan's been really mean!"

China sighed.

"What did he do this time, aru?"

Taiwan paid more attention once she noticed the genuine look of distress on Korea's face.

"Japan – Japan said - !"

Hong Kong looked up from his food as well, but his expression remained impassive.

"Japan said Florida belonged to him and not _me!_"

Korea started to turn on the water works, and China raised an eyebrow.

"Florida is part of America, isn't it, aru? So it belongs to America, aru. . . . Oh!" China blushed a deep red. "T-t-t-_that_ Florida? I-i-it still belongs to America, aru! And why were you two talking about that, aru!?"

Korea sniffed and tried to wipe his tears away.

"I-I've been trying to improve my relationship with America, and Japan told me to bugger off! So I said I owned Florida, but then he said he did!"

China sighed.

"I wish you two would stop fighting over America, aru. Does he even know you two still like him, aru?"

Korea shook his head.

"Then stop getting so emotional over it, aru. It's not healthy, aru. America likes you, so you can just test the waters and see where it goes, aru."

"But – but Japan said America likes him better!"

"Only because Japan has all that anime, aru! But you have ani*, and that's like anime, aru. It's starting to pick up momentum in the United States, isn't it, aru?"

"Y-yes. . . ."

"And your martial art, Tae Kwon Do, is still the most popular martial art in America, aru. So he obviously likes you, aru. You just need to let him know that you care for him as more than a friend, aru."

"Yes!" Korea grinned and sat down at the table. China sighed and went to get Korea a plate.

"Ba Ba**, do you need help?" Hong Kong asked.

"I got it, aru!"

Hong Kong nodded, then turned to Taiwan.

"Why were you in the bushes, Taiwan?"

Korea peered at her curiously. Taiwan froze up. Great, now what was she going to do? Korea stared at her, unblinkingly. Sweat started to roll down Taiwan's forehead. They stared at each other for a long time. . . .

Taiwan stood up suddenly and dashed out of the house. Korea tilted his head to the side, wondering what that was about. Hong Kong waited a few moments, then stood up and walked after her.

Korea waited to see if they were coming back, then he stole their plates.

"Here you go, aru. . . . Where are Hong Kong and Taiwan, aru?"

Korea shrugged and patted the seat next to him. China sat beside him and dug into his own meal. For a while he thought he was going to be eating in peace. Then Korea spoke up again.

"Why would Japan say that he owned Florida?"

China sighed.

"He just wants to get a rise out of you, aru. You two hate each other, remember, aru?"

"I know. . . . And I know I don't own Florida, either. . . ." China nearly choked on his food; Korea was _admitting _it? "But America doesn't treat me like I'm annoying. He likes to listen to what I have to say, and I like listening to what he has to say. Even if no one else likes hearing it. I think I could have a chance with him."

China smiled. "That's good, aru."

Korea nodded. "But whenever I see Japan interacting with America . . . I can see that, even though they're so different, they complement each other. . . . And I'm worried that he'll like being with calm and collected Japan more than hyper, nationalistic me."

China looked down at his food for a moment, trying to think of something to tell Korea. Personally, he'd pick Japan over Korea, too. . . . But he wasn't anything like America.

"I know, aru!"

"Huh?"

"Cut dog out of your diet, aru! That way, America will have no reason not to be with you, aru! America loves animals, but dogs the most, aru! Almost all of his presidents have had one, and he's adored every single one, aru!"

"Yes! Korea can do that!"

China grinned as Korea got fired up over the possibility. Encouraging Korea to go after America was much easier than dealing with any advances of Korea towards himself.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

America came out from Seychelles's house and shook his head. Canada frowned.

"Now what?" Canada asked.

"France is friends with Spain and Prussia. Maybe we should ask them?"

"All right. It can't be any worse than what we've already done, eh?"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 16%

Taiwan grumbled to herself as she entered the base. All that time wasted, and she wasn't able to capture China. And she was hungry. It was all Hong Kong's fault!

"Taiwan?" Ukraine asked as the Asian slumped into a comfy chair.

"I failed. I'm a miserable kidnapper."

Ukraine walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Taiwan. China is a big country, and it's probably a bad idea to go after him right now. Little Brother Russia would be upset if he couldn't find China, and we don't want Russia to be angry with us."

Taiwan groaned as she looked up at Ukraine.

"It'd just be nice to see China and England getting it on."

Ukraine giggled.

"Yes. It would be."

Ukraine and Taiwan froze. That was a _male_ voice. Taiwan peered around the chair, only to see none other than Hong Kong.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ukraine asked, unable to figure out which Asian nation it was.

Hong Kong walked closer to Ukraine and Taiwan, keeping eye contact with Ukraine.

"I am Hong Kong, son of Ba Ba China and Father England. My parents were never truly together when I was born, and they haven't been since." He moved his eyes to Taiwan's. "From following you here, I gathered that your group is bringing couples together."

That was one way to put it, thought Taiwan.

Hong Kong continued, "I will help if we can help Ba Ba and Father fall in love."

Taiwan blinked up at him. He still looked impassive and indifferent, but something about the way he said "fall in love" betrayed the fact that this meant a lot to him.

Ukraine got teary-eyed and took his hands into hers.

"We would love to bring your parents together. Come, we will propose this wonderful idea to Hungary and Belarus," she said, and she led him to the surveillance room, where Hungary and Belarus sat waiting for Seychelles to take a turn at surveillance.

Taiwan stared after them for a while, then grinned.

Capturing China just got a whole lot easier.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 20%

Back in France's house, Kumajirou could have cared less about being left behind by America and Canada.

He had found the red wine.

Red Roses2: *Ani is Korean animation. **Ba Ba is Chinese for Father. I don't know which dialect. And this right here, the stuff with Korea having a crush on America, is pretty much the only real Korea x America fic I've been able to find. There is nothing else. There's one for NORTH Korea and America, which makes no sense whatsoever, but none for SOUTH Korea and America. And there's, like, three fan arts. I found it in a Korea pairings video. I WANT MORE SOUTH KOREA X AMERICA. If anyone wants to write it, please do and send me the link.


	6. Threesomes and Russia

Red Roses2: To ArisaLyeanna, yes, North Korea is a communist country. South Korea's government is like America's. Which is why there needs to be more South Korea x America. Now, someone write one before I tell Belarus you're trying to take Big Brother Russia away from her.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 20%

"I was mostly raised by Ba Ba China, but when I was young Ba Ba would yell and fight with someone I wasn't allowed to see. One day, that someone forced his way in and took me away. That someone was Father England. One look, and I knew he was the parent I was missing. At first, I was afraid, but once we were in his home country, he relaxed and treated me more like a child than an object. I missed Ba Ba, but Father was a good parent. I pulled many pranks on him, but he never truly got angry at me. His fury was reserved for France. . . . Eventually, I couldn't take the separation from Ba Ba anymore, and I asked Father if I could return."

Hong Kong paused, his expression still impassive. Hungary looked like she was close to tears, as did Ukraine, Seychelles, and Liechtenstein. Taiwan sniffed and rubbed her nose with her sleeve. Belarus looked bored.

"I'm not sure how America managed to separate from Father. He was livid at the mere idea of letting me go. . . . But I promised that he and I would still see each other, and that he would always be my father. I think that's the only reason he let me return to China."

Ukraine let out a sob, then covered her mouth.

"Ba Ba and Father still don't get along. They fight every time Father comes to visit. But there must be something between them, or I wouldn't be here. . . . Right?"

The female nations looked at each other, clearly unsure of how to answer that.

Hong Kong continued.

"I think that if they just had time to set their differences aside, we could be a happy family. So can I join?"

He hadn't expected to be mauled via tackle-hugging. Before he could process exactly what happened, he hit the floor, rear first, and had the weight of five women pressing on his chest.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" they chorused, Liechtenstein's voice being the faintest of them all.

Belarus sighed and stood up.

"_Fine_, you can join. But this better not be a spy mission China sent you on, because you will pay dearly if it is."

She brandished her knife for emphasis.

Belarus's eye twitched as Hong Kong's expression remained completely neutral.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 20%

"GERMANY! IS PRUSSIA IN!?"

A vein in Germany's forehead throbbed as he leaned out of the window. He glared down at the two men who dared to disturb him.

"What do you want from him?!" Germany demanded.

The man who was with America – what was his name again? – blushed a bright red. He asked America something, then America shouted up what the man said.

"HOW COME YOU'RE NOT WEARING A SHIRT, GERMANY!?"

"_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!_"

"Ve, Germany, what's going on?"

An equally shirtless Italy appeared next to Germany. Canada turned a brighter red, and America whistled.

"Geh!? Italy, go back inside!"

"But why? Oh, hi America! Who's your friend?"

"Ca-na-da!" Canada said, but no one heard him over America's "Nobody! Where's Prussia?" Canada hung his head in defeat.

"Ve, Prussia went over to Hungary's house!"

"Why are you looking for him?" asked Germany.

"We're hoping he knows where France is!"

"France?"

"Yeah, 'cause we can't find England, either."

"Hm. Well, you can either go to Hungary's or wait here for him," Germany said. "Italy, put on pants."

"Aw, but why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"That's okay, we'll go to Hungary's!" America shouted.

"But, America, this would be the perfect time to get back the maple syrup Prussia said he'd bring back but hasn't," Canada said.

"Huh? You're thinking about maple syrup during a time like this?"

"You can't tell me you're not hungry."

"Of course I'm not Hungary! I'm not a girl!"

"That's not what I meant!"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 20%

Russia tapped Lithuania on the shoulder, making the Baltic country jump.

"U-uh, y-y-yes, Russia?"

"Do you know where Belarus and Ukraine are, Lithuania?"

Lithuania stared at Russia for a moment, racking his brain for the last time he saw either of his "employer's" sisters.

"The last time I saw Belarus was when she was in the kitchen, cooking for you."

Russia blanched.

"Belarus was cooking for me!? When!?"

Russia grabbed his own throat, absolute terror written on his face. Lithuania couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Don't worry, Russia, I ate it instead. Almost died of food poisoning."

"Phew. Thank you, Lithuania. You're always looking out for others. That's why you're my favorite servant." Russia smiled, but Lithuania felt a chill of fear crawl up his spine. He laughed nervously. "But I am worried, though. I haven't seen either of my sisters for quite some time. You don't think they're in trouble, do you?"

"I hope not. . . ." Lithuania didn't want Belarus or Ukraine to be in any harm.

"Well, I'm sure Belarus is fine, it's Ukraine I'm concerned about," Russia amended. He smiled at Lithuania, but his voice was the complete opposite of his expression. "_If anyone hurts my older sister, I'll castrate them and hang their innards up as Christmas decorations._"

"Eh heh heh. . . . Would you like me to go look for them?" Lithuania asked.

"That would be nice. I should go with you. We wouldn't want you getting into trouble now, da?"

"Right. . . ."

Lithuania tried to keep his sincerest opinions to himself.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 20%

Prussia knocked on Hungary's front door.

"Hungary! The awesome Prussia has arrived! What did you need my awesomeness for, today? If it's to bestow my awesome sexual prowess upon Austria again, can you at least promise to participate some? It'd be more awesome that way."

The door opened, and Hungary poked her head out.

"Thank you for coming over, Prussia. I need your help in my basement. Come in, come in."

"Your basement? My awesomeness is tired of being confined in basements*. What's down there, anyway?"

"You'll see. How are things with Germany?"

"Heh. If he hadn't threatened to send me back to Russia – not that someone of my awesomeness is afraid of Russia, I just wouldn't want my little brother to be all by his lonesome – I'd have leaked all I know about his steamy hot relationship with Italy a _long_ time ago! He'd die of the embarrassment! Ha ha ha ha!"

Hungary opened another door, revealing a downward spiraling staircase. Prussia marched down them, and Hungary closed the door behind them.

"Ooooh, what kind of things?"

"Well, I would tell you, but you're going to have to give me something awesome. This top secret info ain't cheap, Hungary."

Prussia smirked at her, and she smiled back. Not that he'd tell her, but he had been a little surprised she called. The last time he was over, she told him she wouldn't forgive him for his latest rudeness. It wasn't his fault she couldn't handle his awesomeness.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, where a door sat waiting for them. Prussia tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Hungary, you have a key - ?"

Frying pan met face, and Prussia went out like a light.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 24%

Switzerland watched Austria as he slept, unwanted thoughts pestering him once again. He loved Austria. Only his love for Liechtenstein rivaled his love for Austria, and even then, Liechtenstein would always be a little sister to him. Never a lover. Switzerland always wondered exactly what Austria felt for him.

He picked Hungary over him, many times. Yet, there were also times when he thought that Austria might still like him more than her. He had hoped, so badly, that that was the case when Austria and Hungary got divorced. But they kept seeing each other. Other countries often kept forgetting they weren't married anymore. They even still celebrated their anniversary. It hurt to see Austria so happy with someone else.

It hurt even more when he knew Austria was doing these . . . _things_ to him all because his girlfriend liked watching.

Though, technically, it was Switzerland doing things to Austria. Since he was the "seme", as Japan would put it.

Still.

It still hurt.

Austria was beautiful, though. With how his hair would fall over his face. How his fingers would dance across the piano keys, playing the most wonderful music Switzerland had ever heard. How delectable his legs looked when clad in tight leather, courtesy of Prussia.

A vein throbbed in Switzerland's forehead at the thought of Prussia.

Stupid, egotistical . . . he abhorred the day Hungary convinced him and Austria to have a threesome with that prick.

He wondered if he'd find Prussia just as horrible if he hadn't seen him . . . with Austria moaning like that . . . like he'd moan for him. . . .

Switzerland got out of the bed and stuffed his legs back into his slacks. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of those wretched cameras. Damn Hungary. Damn Belarus. Damn the whole damn brigade. Except Liechtenstein. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault she didn't know how much this hurt. She thought this was making him happy. . . . He could only imagine what he looked like during the act, to make her think so.

He tried to shake the idea of his little sister looking at pictures of him having sex out of his head.

He just wished Austria could really love him again. Without anyone else getting in the way. But he didn't know how to get Austria to do that.

The door to the room swung open, and Hungary walked in, dragging an unconscious body along.

"H-Hungary?"

Hungary smiled at him.

"Hello, Switzerland! We were getting a little bored with one-on-one, so – "

Switzerland paled significantly once he realized who the unconscious body was.

Prussia.

"NO!" Switzerland shouted.

Austria groaned, but didn't seem to wake up. Switzerland turned a little red. He looked back at Hungary.

"I'm not having a threesome with Prussia! No way!"

Hungary pouted.

"But Switzerland - "

"No buts! Get him out!"

Hungary rested her frying pan on her shoulder.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to Belarus about that."

"B-Belarus?"

Hungary nodded.

There was a long silence as Switzerland debated whether or not dealing with Prussia was worse than dealing with Belarus. Slowly, he bowed his head in defeat.

"Fine. . . ."

Hungary smiled again.

"We'll bring you guys more toys once Prussia wakes up."

Switzerland didn't say anything. Hungary left Prussia lying on the floor, left Austria in dreamland, left Switzerland with a bleeding heart.

Switzerland sat back down on the bed, staring at the blank wall opposite him but not really seeing it. All he saw were flashbacks to the last time he did this with Austria and Prussia. All he could see was red.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 24%

Russia stood far away from Belarus's house as Lithuania walked across the threshold. The Baltic country told himself not to feel _too_ sorry for Russia. Belarus could be scary sometimes, but he believed that there was a sweet, sensitive girl underneath the . . . frightening exterior.

"Miss Belarus? Are you here? Your brother sent me to check up on you. . . ."

Lithuania wandered into the kitchen, which looked like it hadn't been used in days. He furrowed his eyebrows. That was odd. . . . He clamored up the stairs to check the second floor rooms, making sure to knock particularly loudly to avoid getting knives thrown at him.

But no Belarus. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

Lithuania walked back down the stairs and checked the other rooms.

"Miss Belarus?"

She really seemed to be missing.

Lithuania emerged from the house and scanned the area for Russia.

"Russia? She's not here."

Russia popped out from behind a shed.

"She isn't?"

Lithuania shook his head in the negative. Russia walked up to Lithuania, a perturbed expression on his face.

"Then . . . where is she?"

Lithuania frowned.

"I don't know, Russia."

Russia's expression darkened, but he didn't say anything more. All he did was walk in the direction of Ukraine's house, and Lithuania followed.

Lithuania didn't voice this, but he wished that America was there to help. Regardless of how Russia feared Belarus and was kept away from Ukraine, no one hurt Russia's family, and Lithuania wouldn't be able to hold him back.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 24%

"I won!" Italy cheered as he laid his cards down. America cursed under his breath, and Canada groaned. Germany sighed through his nose and stood up.

"Where you going?" America asked as he gathered the cards up again and started to shuffle.

"Getting a beer. Want one?"

"It's a little early for one, eh?" said Canada.

"When you live with Italy, it's never too early."

"You sound like Uncle Ireland!" America said. He dealt out the cards again. "When's Prussia getting back, anyway?"

"Ve, he can be over at Hungary's house for hours! He'll probably be back tomorrow. In the meantime, you can stay here and eat lots of pasta!"

America grunted as he laid down a couple cards.

"Got any 2s, Italy?"

"Ve, go fish!"

"Damn it!"

"Any 3s, Canada?"

Canada sighed and silently passed Italy a card.

Red Roses2: *In one of Himaruya's notes, he said that after Prussia ceased to be a country, he moved into Germany's basement. I forget exactly where I read this.


	7. Germany's Phone Call

Red Roses2: Sorry for the lack of updates. My senior year of high school just ended, and I'll soon be done with a Grant Writing Seminar class. Then I'll pretty much just have this fan fiction and the young adult supernatural Christmas story I'm working on. Which will mean a lot of updates for you guys! (I hope.) Also, there are three strips that seem to promote France x Austria that I've read recently. Just throwing that out there.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 24%

"Hold still, aru!"

"But why do I have to wear a hanfu*? I mean, it originated in Korea and all, but I should be wearing a hanbok**!"

"Grrr, hanfu did not originate in Korea, damn it, aru! You'd impress America more if you got it right for once, aru!"

Korea stuck his tongue out at him. China sighed. He didn't know why he bothered.

"Besides, it's not like America can actually tell the difference, aru."

Korea frowned.

"I guess you're right."

"Why do you like him again, aru?"

Korea narrowed his eyes at China.

"Because unlike _some_ people, he doesn't criticize me too much."

"You two had that fight over the beef!***"

"Which compared to you and Japan is nothing!"

China and Korea glared at each other for a while before China went back to straightening the hanfu. Korea sighed and looked straight ahead of him, just above China's head. He blinked when he noticed Hong Kong standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hong Kong!" Korea said, waving.

China looked behind him and smiled.

"Hong Kong! There you are, aru! Where were you, aru?"

"I had some things to do with Taiwan. . . . Ba Ba, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, aru," China said, turning back to the hanfu. "There you go, aru. Now you can ask America on a date, aru!"

"You sure I shouldn't be wearing a suit?" Korea said.

China straightened up and stared at Korea with a blank expression. His palm then connected with his forehead.

"Damn it, aru. That's a better idea, aru."

China hung his head, and Korea laughed at China's expression. China glared back.

Hong Kong cleared his throat to get China's attention again.

"Ba Ba, are you in love with someone?"

China blushed.

"W-what makes you ask that, aru?"

Hong Kong didn't respond; he just stared at China, waiting for a real answer. China resisted answering for as long as he could, but no one could resist Hong Kong for long (unless your name was Egypt****).

"Yes, I'm in love, aru. But I'm not telling you who!"

Hong Kong allowed a smile to break his impassive expression.

"And you, Korea? Are you in love?"

Korea blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm hoping America will return my feelings," Korea replied with pride.

Hong Kong's smile almost reached his eyes – an unheard of feat for him.

"I think I have a way to help you both," Hong Kong said.

Korea's face lit up, and China raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" Korea exclaimed happily.

"You do, aru?" China asked skeptically.

Hong Kong nodded.

"Follow me, and we'll see what we can do."

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Austria groaned as he, oh so slowly, opened his eyes. He rolled over, expecting to feel Switzerland lying next to him, but he only felt sticky bed sheets. He opened his eyes all the way, but everything was blurry. He patted the bridge of his nose and confirmed that his glasses were missing.

He sat up and tried to feel around for his missing spectacles.

"Switzerland? Where are - ?"

"On the bedside table."

"Ah."

Austria picked his glasses up and put them back on his face. He smiled as Switzerland came into focus, but then he noticed Switzerland's expression.

"Is something wrong?"

Switzerland merely pointed at something across the room. Austria turned his head, and immediately wished he hadn't woken up.

"What are you doing here?" Austria yelled.

Prussia winced and held his head.

"Don't yell so loud, my head still hurts from when your girlfriend hit me in the head with a damn _frying pan_."

Austria brought the sheets up to his chin.

"Answer me!"

"All right, all right, sheesh. According to Swiss Mix here – "

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm now one of these "hostages" of this _Yaoi Brigade_ and have to have sexy sex with you two."

Austria gave Prussia a look of horror. Prussia scoffed.

"Clearly my awesomeness isn't appreciated by either of you." Prussia looked in the direction of one of the video cameras. "Hey, Hungary! Are you sure there aren't any _better_ sex partners you could hook me up with? Surely you've captured, I don't know, _Spain_ or someone weak like that already!"

"At least Spain _has_ an army!" Switzerland snapped.

Prussia glared at Switzerland.

"My brother's army _is_ my army!"

"I'm sure Germany sees it that way, too," Switzerland said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"You wanna make something of it!"

"Bring it!"

"Could you cover your eyes so I can get dress, Prussia!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!"

Austria's face could've let him lead Santa's sleigh. Switzerland gnashed his teeth as he moved to grab his gun but remembered that the girls had taken it away. Damn. Guess he'd have to handle Prussia in a different way.

Switzerland charged at Prussia and tackled him to the ground. Prussia yelped, then tried to maneuver away from him. Switzerland grappled with him on the floor, Prussia kicking out and getting his left leg stuck on Switzerland's shoulder. Switzerland fought until he was able to squash Prussia's face at an angle that would let him see Austria getting out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Prussia spat out as he struggled; he was too awesome for this, damn it!

"If Austria says he doesn't want you to look at him, you're not to look at him!" Switzerland yelled, adjusting Prussia's leg so that the German couldn't get the upper hand.

"Hey! For someone so against intercourse with me, you sure are feeling me up a lot!"

"Shut up!"

Austria quickly got himself into his underwear and slacks, though he couldn't keep from raising an eyebrow at . . . whatever it was Switzerland was doing.

"All right, you can let him go now," Austria said.

Switzerland glanced at him, gave him a once-over, and frowned at the lack of shirt, but he nevertheless got off Prussia.

Prussia growled at him as he stood back up, rubbing at a now-hurting leg muscle.

"Switzerland, what was that exactly?"

Switzerland looked away from Austria and glared at Prussia.

"Judo*****. Japan taught me."

Meanwhile, in the surveillance room, Hungary was squealing and Liechtenstein couldn't stop giggling. Taiwan clapped her hands excitedly.

"Trust Japan to think of a martial art that looks an awful lot like yaoi!" Taiwan said. She grabbed Liechtenstein's shoulders and leaned in. "What do you think of it?"

"Um, I think it's cute that Big Brother wants to protect Austria so strongly."

"Aw, you're such a loyal shipper! Think your brother would mind if I did your hair sometime?"

Liechtenstein blushed.

Meanwhile, back with Austria, Prussia, and Switzerland, Prussia was examining his arm where a bruise was forming. Bruises were not awesome.

"So now that Mr. Prude is dressed, what do we do now? It doesn't look like the ladies will let us go anytime soon, _especially_ if they don't get what they want." Prussia smirked. "And I know you two wouldn't dream of hurting your precious girlfriend and sister."

Austria frowned and glanced at Switzerland. Switzerland crossed his arms defiantly.

"I'm not sleeping with him!"

Austria sighed and looked up at the video camera.

"Hungry?"

He didn't get a reply.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

England paced back and forth in the bedroom/prison while France slowly lost his mind, both failing to think of a plan of action that might actually work. Not that they had much progress when they could think of something – the other would just argue and then the girls knew exactly what it was that they were planning, which immediately made any plan they did have pointless.

"Will you stop that?" England snapped.

France frowned and continued to scratch at the wall like a cat.

"But I can't think of anything else to do!" he cried.

England frowned.

"There's only one thing we can do, really."

France looked hopeful for a moment.

"And what's that?"

England's frown deepened.

"We hope America's smart enough to come looking for us and not get caught."

Any sign of joy immediately slipped off France's face.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" France asked.

England nodded.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Germany tried to fight off the bad feeling that kept crawling up his spine. What the source was, he wasn't sure. Yes, America was here in his house, making a racket along with Italy. But this wasn't a headache. He hadn't really felt this much anxiety since . . . . He shuddered as he remembered the day he had gone looking for his boss, wanting clarification on his orders, only to find what would later be known as the horrific events of the Holocaust. He shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of the memories. How could he have let anything like that happen in his own country? How could he have been so blind - ?

"Ve, Germany?"

Germany looked up at Italy, unable to stop a small smile from forming.

"I'm all right, Italy. How is the food coming?"

"It's going really well! America and Canada are helping me!"

A different kind of dread fell upon Germany at the sound of America cooking.

"I . . . hope you're doing most of it?"

Italy laughed and pulled on Germany's hand.

"Come on! You can help, too!"

Germany's smile widened as Italy drug him into the kitchen, the two North Americans already getting into a food fight of sorts. Germany could see that Canada, while quiet and often over-looked, could still pull his weight around in a fight. A goofy brother and a serious brother, getting on each other's nerves but when push comes to shove help each other out. Kind of like –

Germany frowned as he remembered that Prussia wasn't back yet. He looked at his watch. He'd been gone for over twelve hours now. Should they call Hungary to see where he went?

Surprisingly enough, the phone rang just as the thought occurred to him.

"Guten tag, Ludwig speaking."

Germany's eyes widened as he heard his current boss's voice on the other end.

"W-what?"

The dread he had felt earlier gripped his heart like a fist full of frigid ice.

"Germany? What is it?" Italy asked. America and Canada stopped their fight and waited to hear Germany's reply.

Germany tried to form words, but nothing resembling any language came out.

"W-What do you mean there's a World War Three?"

Someone dropped a dish, which shattered into pieces – Germany didn't notice. All he could see now were the horrors that had occurred during the last World War.

The last thing Germany could process properly was his boss uttering these words. "And the enemy already has all of East Germany."

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Lithuania gulped as Russia hung up the cell phone. Russia's expression went beyond his regular creepiness.

Despite the look of absolute psychotic fury, Russia's voice was very calm.

"It looks like a large portion of Europe has been taken over by an unknown organization. They've also already taken control of China and South Korea. I wonder how that could have happened without us noticing?"

Lithuania didn't dare say anything.

They stood outside Ukraine's empty home.

Russia turned to Lithuania, his stare sending chills down Lithuania's spine.

"Whoever they are . . . if they hurt my sisters . . . _they will pay dearly_."

Red Roses2: *Hanfu is Chinese formal wear. **Hanbok is Korean formal wear. ***There was (is?) a controversy over beef imports from the United States into South Korea, due to Mad Cow Disease (I think). ****This is a reference to the fan fic Brothers Bound by Twoformemories. There's a chapter where Egypt and Hong Kong have the most epic staring contest ever. I really recommend it. *****While I wasn't able to find a statement that specifically said "Judo is the preferred martial art in Switzerland", there are seven or so Wikipedia pages for Swiss judo champions, and one or two for other martial arts such as Aikido and Tae Kwon Do. And . . . the end wasn't particularly funny. But I figured that the kidnappings of the human embodiments of countries would essentially amount to the taking over of said countries. The Yaoi Brigade in itself probably hasn't realized that they'd started WWIII. But it's a very strange WWIII. I'll explain it in the next chapter.


	8. Hong Kong and Taiwan

Red Roses2: I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mom and dad! Pucker up, kiss my butt, 'cause I'm bloody fucking nuts! Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face, whoa-o-oa, whoa-o-oa! Look up the Hetalia version of Tik Tok Parody on Youtube. It's the coolest cosplay video ever!

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Germany tore his desk apart, looking for his old album. The words of his boss echoed in his head.

_It's the strangest war I've ever heard of. Not a single gun has been shot, no blood has been spilt, but so many countries have lost control over themselves. I don't even know HOW we lost East Germany. . . . Where IS your brother, Ludwig? _

Italy, Canada, and America stood in the doorway, not really knowing what the heck Germany was doing.

_All we've been able to find out is that Hungary's economy has blossomed incredibly. _

Germany finally found the album and he slammed it on the desk. He flipped through it, trying to find the right page.

America's eyes widened as he recognized it.

"Isn't that your war journal from WWII?"

Italy gasped as Germany ripped a page out.

"G-Germany?"

Germany walked up to America, his face as stern and grim as it had ever been. He held the page up to America's face, and America scanned over the words.

_Journal, _

_I'm afraid this war is almost over. My boss is dead, and Italy has left. I'm weak and I'm tired, and I can only hope that I can survive this. I fear for Japan. He won't give up nearly as easily as Italy . . . or me. _

_I hope the Allies don't abuse me too badly. I hope Russia doesn't hurt Prussia too much. _

The next few words were smudged from tear stains.

_Mein Gott, please let everything be right again. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. _

America looked up at Germany's face. Germany lowered the page.

"We can't let this happen again."

America nodded.

"But how?" Canada asked.

Germany folded up the page and pocketed it.

"I have to call Japan," was all he said.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

England and France jumped as the door to their prison was wrenched open and China was shoved in. China fell flat on his face, but with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold covering his eyes, he couldn't get up very efficiently. Hong Kong moved like lightening and grabbed France's arm and drug him out of there. France barely had time to ask where the younger nation was taking him before Hong Kong slammed the door closed and locked it once more.

England went to China and helped him up, untying the blindfold.

"England, aru? What are you doing here, aru?"

"Me? What was Hong Kong doing shoving you in here?"

China hopped around so that England could untie his hands.

"Hong Kong said that he could help Korea and – help Korea with the wooing of . . . someone, aru. I came along, then all of a sudden, I found myself tied up and blindfolded, aru!"

England paled.

"Oh dear."

"Huh, aru? Oh dear what, aru?"

"But – but why would he join forces with them?"

"Huh, aru? Who joined forces, aru? Joined forces with who, aru? What are you talking about, aru?"

"China."

China looked at England, worry in his eyes. England gripped China's shoulders, a grim look on his face.

"We're prisoners here."

China stared at him, not comprehending.

"Hungary and Belarus have been capturing nations. It looks like they've recruiting Hong Kong. I don't know who else is working for them. France and I have been trying to think of a way to escape, but we've been unsuccessful."

Horror set in China, and England let go of China's shoulders and cursed.

"I should have reacted faster when Hong Kong showed up! Then at least we could've ran out while the door was still open! _Damn it_!"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Hong Kong wrenched open the door to Austria's, Switzerland's, and Prussia's cell and shoved France in there.

"HEY!" France shouted as he turned around. He caught the door before it slammed shut again. Hong Kong stared at him, no emotion in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you! You can't be on their side, can you? Your own father!"

Hong Kong pushed the door harder, but France proved to be a very effective blockade.

"Stop getting in the way, French whore," Hong Kong said, voice as neutral as always.

France's jaw dropped, and Hong Kong was able to shut the door.

Hong Kong stood in front of the door for a while, letting his inner feelings take over his facial muscles for a moment. A scowl rooted deep in anger and hatred marred his usually beautiful face, and his clenched fists shook. He wouldn't let the Frenchman get in the way of his happy family. Soon, the scowl disappeared, and his face was emotionless once more. He walked back to the surveillance room. They needed a good idea on how to capture America, after all. South Korea won't be content to wait in a locked room for too long.

France stared at the door, unable to believe what the little brat just said. He gritted his teeth and cursed in French.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here!" shouted Switzerland.

France turned around, just now noticing his new cell mates.

"They got you three, too?" France asked.

"What was that about 'your own father'?" Austria asked.

"Looks like Hong Kong is working for Hungary and Belarus, and he just threw China into the slammer!"

"That is so not awesome," Prussia said.

"How many others are there?" Switzerland asked.

France shrugged.

"Not sure. I was locked up with England until Hong Kong dragged me here."

Silence stretched out between them, then France sighed.

"I don't really mind what we have to do while we're here, but I don't appreciate being locked up."

"Me neither," Prussia said. "Hungary told me she needed something in the basement fixed, then she hit me over the head with her frying pan!"

"I went to meet Seychelles, and then I was assaulted and kidnapped! Same thing happened to England!"

Switzerland frowned.

"Belarus told me she had captured Liechtenstein and refused to give her back unless I fucked Austria."

"We've been stuck here ever since," Austria said. "Belarus knocked me out just as I was headed to my bed."

"So you would've been the first capture?" France asked.

Austria nodded.

They jumped as the sounds of speakers crackling interrupted them. They looked up at the security camera.

"_If you four don't start fucking right now, I will poison your food and watch you twitch like electrocuted spiders_," hissed Belarus.

All four of them paled and looked back at each other.

"Well, can't argue with that!" France said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Who's first?"

"Who's bottom first or who tops Austria first?" Prussia said, grinning albeit nervously.

"Well, Austria is the prettiest of what's available," France said, slipping his arm out of its sleeve.

Austria blushed a deep red. Switzerland's face turned a deeper red, but not out of embarrassment.

"You didn't even ask him if he wanted to bottom!"

Prussia rolled his eyes.

"What else would he be? I doubt he tops when it's him and _Hungary._"

Austria's blush darkened.

"Just for that, you two have to do each other," Austria said, walking over to Switzerland.

The color in Switzerland's face deepened.

"H-huh?" Switzerland stammered.

Austria leaned over and whispered in Switzerland's ear: "You can top if you want."

Switzerland was positive he had steam coming out of his ears.

France looked perfectly disappointed, and Prussia rolled his eyes again. Prussia tugged at France's shirt, pulling it half-way down France's still-clothed arm.

"Might as well. Eating poisoned food wouldn't be awesome."

France nodded.

"No, no it wouldn't be. You top or do I?"

"Depends. What'd you do with England?"

"Well, England sucked me off so – "

"I top then."

"Hey, wait a minute! Gah! _Prussia!_"

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Japan knew he shouldn't have expected to find China or South Korea when he arrived at either's house, but he had to make sure. He frowned as he exited China's house and went back to his car. Off to Germany's –

"Hi, Japan!"

Japan jumped, but he calmed down once he realized it was Taiwan.

"Oh, hello, Taiwan-chan. How are you?"

"I'm all right. What are you up to?"

"I was just seeing if China or South Korea were home. I'm now off to Germany's house. You don't happen to know where they are, do you?"

Taiwan shook her head.

"I suppose you wouldn't. . . ." Japan sighed. He opened the door to the driver's seat, then paused.

"Taiwan, would you like to go with me? It's not safe for you to be wandering around alone at this time."

Taiwan grinned.

"Sure! I'd love to go with you!"

Japan smiled and opened the passenger's side for her. She jumped in, he got behind the wheel, and they drove off towards Germany's*.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Cuba sat down on a chair outdoors and took a long smoke from his cigar. He blew out and smiled as he relaxed for the first time in quite a while.

He let his thoughts stray to his good friend Canada, who he hadn't seen in a while. He missed their meetings, but he had been so busy lately that he hadn't found the time to schedule another.

For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating because he had just been thinking of Canada and it was a hotter day that most. But no, that really was Canada's bear Kumajirou wandering up to his front porch.

Cuba blinked at the bear as it collapsed by his feet. It rolled onto its back and hiccupped.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little England. How I wonder where you're at? Not at home, and at France. America and Canada look for you, but now I can't find them. Hic!"

Cuba raised an eyebrow, but he set his cigar aside, picked the bear up, and brought him inside.

"Nurse! Do you know anything about taking care of drunk polar bears?"

Red Roses2: *I know it's not possible to drive from China to Germany without it being the longest car ride in the history of car rides, but if Italy can drive Japan to Japan's house in canon, Japan can drive his car to Germany's. Also, would having certain characters throwing racial slurs at each other detract from the humor? It's possible that a lot of tension can weld up between France and Hong Kong, so . . . . Just tell me what you think.


	9. Significant Progress

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Taiwan tried not to smile so much as she rode in Japan's car. She couldn't believe her luck. She might be able to capture at least Japan, Germany, and Italy in one fell swoop!

Japan pulled the car into Germany's drive way, put it in park, and turned it off. Taiwan suppressed a squeal as she launched herself from the car. Japan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you so excited, Taiwan-chan?"

"Ah, I'm just happy that I can be with you today, Big Brother!"

Japan smiled; she was such a sweet girl.

"I hope we don't bore you too much. Germany-san and I have important business to discuss with Italy-san, America-chan, and Canada-san."

Taiwan's eyes lit up at America's honorific.

"So he's America-chan now?"

Japan blushed and stuttered.

"D-did I say that?"

Taiwan nodded. Japan's blush deepened.

"A slip of the tongue, I assure you."

It took all of Taiwan's self-control not to screech with delight.

"Have you and _America-chan_ been getting along extra-well lately?"

"Our relationship has been the same as it always has!"

Taiwan pretended to look sad.

"It wasn't the 'same as it always has' during WWII."

Japan blanched.

"Th-that was - ! That - ! How I manage my affairs with America-chan are none of your concern!"

Taiwan smirked.

"You called him America-chan again."

Japan's face resembled one of Spain's tomatoes, but he refused to reply. He knocked on Germany's door louder than he meant to.

Germany answered the door immediately.

"Japan, I - !" He spotted Taiwan and stiffened. "You brought someone with you?"

"H-Hai, I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone when we're suffering from such mysterious conditions."

Germany narrowed his eyes at her.

"For all we know, she's in cahoots with them. Whoever _they_ are."

Taiwan tensed; she hadn't anticipated someone catching onto her so quickly.

Japan shook his head.

"Iie, she's too ladylike for that. As a member of China's house, she's particularly vulnerable to assault now that he has gone missing."

"All the more likely it is that she's made an alliance with the enemy, or else she would have been captured already!"

"As her remaining guardian, it is my right to protect her! I can't leave her to be forced into slavery!"

"What about Hong Kong, then? Both China and England are gone, and he's her brother! Unless he's been captured as well, which makes her current freedom all the more suspicious!"

"Ve, ve, Germany, we could just ask her."

"She could lie! _And where did your pants go!_"

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"_JUST PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!_"

Taiwan giggled, unable to help it. The men immediately stopped fighting and stared at her for a moment.

"Ve, Germany, she's too cute to be an enemy! Please can we let her in?"

Germany growled, then stopped his foot.

"FINE! But I'm not to blame if we all get taken over!" Germany whirled on Taiwan, the look on his face terrifying her. "Any suspicious activity from you, and _it's into the jail cell with you_."

All Taiwan could do was nod and hope he'd stop glaring at her like that.

Germany backed off and went back into one of the other rooms. Japan and Taiwan entered the house, Italy closing the door behind him. They followed Germany into the living room where Canada and America sat on a couch, Canada clutching a pillow to his chest like he would Kumajirou and America angrily closing his cell phone.

"Will you stop trying to get England or France on the phone?" Germany said.

"I can't think of anything else to do! Their phones are either turned off or stolen!"

"Or both," Canada added, his frown deepening.

Germany sat in the big armchair, Italy taking a seat in a rocking chair. Japan took the last seat on the couch, next to America, and Taiwan seated herself on the floor. Germany glared at her, but if he wanted her to leave, he didn't say so.

"I'm only going to say this once," said Germany, pointing at Taiwan for emphasis. "We can't trust her right now. So say nothing of consequence here. We will merely discuss what we already know, then we'll break up into separate rooms and talk to each other using our cell phones. _She_ will be with me at all times unless stated otherwise."

Japan frowned, but Taiwan was relieved she could at least stick around.

"All right," Canada said.

America raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Japan sighed. "She's Taiwan, America-chan. She's a sister of mine."

Taiwan giggled at the use of "America-chan" again, and Japan seemed to realize he had slipped up again. Germany raised an eyebrow, Italy made a confused "ve", and Canada furrowed his eyebrows. America, however, looked unfazed.

"I thought Taiwan was a city."

Everyone but America and Italy face-palmed.

"Moving on," Germany said, "let's go over who we know has been captured by our assailant."

"Right," Canada said. "There's England and France - "

"And Austria, Switzerland, and Prussia!" added Italy.

"And China and South Korea." Japan said. "The economies of all of those nations - and in the case of Prussia, East Germany - have tanked, while the economies of Hungary and Belarus have improved astronomically."

"B-Belarus?" Canada said, trembling. America laughed nervously.

"Belarus? I knew about Hungary but . . . have we looked at the economy of Ukraine, the Baltics, and Russia?"

Japan nodded.

"Ukraine's economy has only risen slightly, so it's not anything to be concerned about. The Baltics are the same as ever, and Russia's economy status has lessened slightly due to the independent movements he's making to solve this mystery."

"Russia's already working on it?" Italy asked.

America furrowed his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything; if he had to work with Russia, he would. It just . . . wouldn't be pleasant.

"Then we should - " Germany started, but then he glared at Taiwan. Taiwan didn't need him to finish, however. This was really playing into Belarus's hands. . . . "So what we can guess from this information is that Hungary and Belarus have joined forces for some reason and are trying to take over the world."

"But why?" Italy asked.

The men stayed quiet, trying to think of a reason. Taiwan just kept her mouth shut. Japan took out his laptop, turned it on, and started typing on it. He pressed the "Enter" button and waited for the page to load. His eyes widened as he realized something.

"Germany?"

"Yes?"

America peeked at what Japan had on the screen and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at porn video sales?" America asked.

Germany's eyebrow twitched, but the look on Japan's face made him hold back any ridicule.

"The - the jump in Hungary's economy . . . I - I think I've found out why it's happened."

"You have?" Germany exclaimed, getting up and coming around to see what was on the laptop. Canada leaned onto America to get a better look at the laptop, and Italy threw himself at the couch's armrest on Japan's side. Taiwan stayed at her spot on the floor, feeling a nervous sweat coming on.

The male countries stared at the computer screen as they recognized some of the faces on the porn video advertisement.

The most popular video was of Austria and Switzerland, and it was selling for what would be $100 in the United States.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

The non-nations of the world were in a panic. They didn't completely understand what their politicians were telling them, and many of them didn't believe it regardless, not even the conspiracy theorists. All the politicians got from telling the truth was ridicule.

They refused to believe that their countries were also immortal beings who walked among them, being the ideal citizen of that country. They refused to believe that it was because of their absence that their value of life kept plummeting.

At least, they refused to believe it until the flood of videos came out.

Now, some of them were still unconvinced. It could be a very elaborate plot cooked up by the governments to deflect blame, to give them something else to concentrate on. But others, somehow, knew that what they showed was true. The part of them that came alive when they felt patriotic was invoked. Maybe it was because their so-called human nation was so adorable. Maybe it was because only the essence of evil would be able to resist loving those people. But something about those people in the videos made them feel . . . important, somehow.

Regardless of how they felt, they all wanted their countries back.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 32%

Ukraine bit her lips as she knocked on Sweden's door. She hoped she could pull this off. . . . The idea was making her uneasy. S-she was just so unsure - !

The door opened, and Finland smiled at her.

"Hi, Ukraine! What are you doing here?"

Ukraine stuttered, unable to get out what she meant to say.

Instead, she ended up crying.

Finland panicked and took her hands into his.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Sweden! Help!"

Sweden came out, already carrying a first aid kit.

"Wh' 's th' m'tt'r?"

"I don't know! She just started crying, and she came unexpectedly!"

Sweden rested a hand on her shoulder, and Ukraine truly did feel really bad about what was about to happen to them. They were being so nice to her, and - and - !

"I - I'm so sorry, Finland, Sweden!"

"Sorry for what?" Finland asked, but a huge bag being thrown over him and Sweden answered his question. "AH!"

Sweden grunted.

Belarus tied the bag around their waists and laughed to herself.

"Good job, Big Sister. I'll drag these two to headquarters. I trust you'll be able to bring Estonia and Latvia on your own?"

Ukraine sniffed and nodded, unsure of how she felt of using this kind of deception. The sisters went their separate ways, one happier than anyone had ever seen her and the other horribly confused.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 40%

Turkey raised an eyebrow as he spotted a letter with his human name written across the envelope in rather feminine handwriting. Cautiously, he extracted it from his business mail and cut it open with a knife.

He turned red - whether in anger, embarrassment, or both, we may never know - at the photo that fell out once he unfolded the letter.

The photo was of Greece, but if it were to be described, Greece would unleash his wrath on everyone who heard its description.

Turkey glared at the letter, skimming over the words until he reached the important part.

_If you ever want to see your rival again, come to the island of Seychelles to discuss the terms of return._

Turkey debated with himself on what he should do. He shouldn't act reckless, what with the current situation. . . . He glanced at the photo again and wondered how they managed to capture Greece.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 44%

Greece hung his head, trying to ignore the sensation of losing feeling in his hands and wrists.

In hindsight, he should have known that it hadn't been a real cat.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 44%

Hong Kong glared at the screen that showed his parents. He wished he could hear what they were saying, but they were whispering too softly. He hoped that was a good thing.

He watched as England and China sat side by side, China talking for the most part. England had fallen very silent for the past thirty minutes. Hong Kong clutched the arms of his chair as China gripped onto England's sleeve. His eyes widened as he finally heard something.

"Damn it, aru! Why did you have this happen, aru? If you hadn't been such a jerk, maybe Hong Kong wouldn't have felt he had to turn to world domination to have a happy family, aru!"

England glared at China.

"You think it's easy, still being in love with that French bastard?"

"No, but you could've at least TRIED to put some fucking effort into being a family, aru!"

England grabbed the front of China's shirt and brought his face dangerously close to his own.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but no matter how hard I try, _I suck at being a family man!_ I put my everything into America, and he still left! Canada followed soon after, and he always did prefer France over me! Sealand hates my guts, Seychelles keeps running away from me, and _Hong Kong loves you more than me!_"

"You dumbass, that's not true, aru! Hong Kong loves us equally, or else he never would've done this, aru!"

England looked away from China and let go of China's shirt.

China sighed and wrapped an arm around England's shoulders.

"You're not as unlovable as you think, aru. . . . I did love you once, aru."

Hong Kong refused to look away from the screen, even when he heard Belarus come back in.

England gave a side glance at China.

"Do you still?" he asked.

China shook his head.

"No, aru. I moved on, aru."

Hong Kong stood up, his fists shaking.

England turned away from China and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Then how can you say I'm unlovable? None of my children love me. . . . There's no way France really loves me. Not with the way he acts."

"Do you even let him know you love him, aru?"

England buried his face into his knees.

"I stopped when it started hurting too much."

"Has it occurred to you that he acts that way because he doesn't know?"

England refused to look up, and he didn't reply. China frowned as small sobs escaped the Englishman.

China tugged at England's sleeve again.

"I may not love you, but I can make you feel better, aru."

England looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You mean give those bloody gits what they want."

China smiled nervously, but England wiped his face and swallowed hard.

"Fine. But only because I'm bored!"

Hong Kong turned away from the screen. This wasn't going the way he planned it. Not at all.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 44%

Hungary peeked into Spain's garden, spying Romano lounging on a blanket, his head in Spain's lap. She tried not to giggle too loudly.

This was going to be fun.

Red Roses2: My understanding of the usage of "-chan" is that, while it's not as informal as just calling someone by their name without an honorific, it's still less formal than "-san", and with Japan being a rather up-tight character in regards to relationships and the expression of sexuality (despite the porn), I figured that, to show his closeness to America, he'd refer to him by a less formal honorific than he does with others. As for why he refers to Taiwan AND America as "-chan", it's because he sees both as childlike; he just happens to have romantic/sexual feelings for one and not the other. If I'm misunderstanding the whole honorific thing, please correct me. And . . . correct me if I've gotten Sweden's speaking habits wrong.


	10. Invasion

Red Roses2: *singing* I need a hero! To save me now! I need a hero! To save me now, I need a hero! To save my life, a hero will save me, just in time! *stops singing* There's a great Hetalia video to that song: Hero by Skillet. :)

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 44%

Turkey took out his gun, careful not to pull the trigger as he pushed the door to Seychelles's house open. He stepped carefully into the house, his jaw clenched. He'd never heard of the island before this . . . and he had no reason not to defend himself if needed.

He jumped when he heard footsteps behind him; whirling around, he pointed his gun at the offender, a squeeze away from pulling the trigger.

A dark-skinned girl screeched and held up her hands, dropping her basket of fresh fish.

"P-Put that thing down!"

Turkey didn't obey.

"Who are you?" Turkey demanded.

"Seychelles. I live here. Who are you?"

"Turkey, a Middle Eastern country. Where is Greece?"

Seychelles swallowed hard.

"I haven't seen anyone named Greece here. . . . Could you please lower that?"

Turkey narrowed his eyes, even though she couldn't see it past his mask.

"Do you know who would?"

Seychelles took a step backwards but stopped when he tightened his grip on the gun.

"N-no, I don't. . . ."

Turkey glanced down at the basket she dropped and furrowed his eyebrows. Was that - ?

"That." He gestured at the basket. "Pick that up."

Seychelles bent down and picked the basket up.

"The rectangular thing in it - take it out."

Seychelles tried not to flinch as she removed a porn video featuring France and England out of the basket.

Turkey narrowed his eyes further.

"I won't ask you again. WHERE - IS - GREECE!"

Seychelles flinched.

"I - !" Turkey gritted his teeth, not daring to relax. "I - !" Come on, tell him where the brat was, little girl. "I won't betray my allies!"

Turkey smacked her across the face with the hand carrying the gun. She fell to the floor, blood trickling down her face. Stars sparkled her vision, and she felt the cool barrel of his gun against her head.

"Take - me - to - them!"

Seychelles tried not to cry as she got back onto her feet, her head pounding, as she led him out of the hut. She hoped the others wouldn't be angry with her.

She wondered how Turkey would fair against Belarus. . . .

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 44%

Both Russia's and Lithuania's cell phones rang at the same time.

"Da?"

"Hello?"

Russia raised an eyebrow.

"Germany? Da, that's right. . . . Really? Hm. . . . Who else? Da. Da. Do I have to? Fine. Da. I'll be there soon."

"Huh? Belarus? Uh, yes, Mr. Russia's with me. Are you all right? Oh, that's good. . . . What? Um, I can ask."

Russia hung up and looked at Lithuania. "Ask what?"

"It's Belarus. She says she's fine, but she wants me to return back home as soon as possible. What do you think?"

Russia hummed for a moment.

"I have a meeting with Germany and some of the other countries, so that may be a good idea. See if Ukraine has shown back up. I will be back after I speak with the others."

Lithuania nodded and spoke back into the phone. "Yes, I can do that. I'll be there as soon as I can. . . . All right. Bye."

Lithuania hung up.

"I'll see you later, then, Mr. Russia."

"Lithuania?"

"Uh, yes?"

Russia smiled at him, but his words were ominous.

"Don't go anywhere alone with her, all right?"

Lithuania nodded, but he wasn't entirely sure he could keep his word.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 44%

Germany glared at Taiwan as she fiddled with her sleeves on the other side of the room. She did her best not to look to suspicious, but she was _bored_. Germany mumbled everything in to his cell phone in _German_, so she couldn't understand a word even if she could hear it. She wasn't doing a very good job at capturing five nations at once.

Taiwan perked up when she heard America yelling into his cell phone.

"DO WE HAVE TO WORK WITH RUSSIA!"

Germany sighed.

"That's the exact same thing he said about you."

Taiwan could even hear America sighing on the other end.

"Besides, I thought you two were at least tolerating each other recently. . . ."

America didn't say anything for a while.

"It's a long story."

Germany snorted.

"Well, we don't have time for it or any reconciliation. Just try to get along with him while we try to save our and everyone else's asses."

"Fine. . . . Are France and England really going to be okay?"

Germany frowned, and Taiwan was surprised to see that he actually looked like he cared.

"I don't know, America. I hope so."

America must've hung up because Germany closed his phone once again. He resumed glaring at Taiwan, and she did her best to look innocent all over again. He narrowed his eyes at her, but he got another call and resumed talking in German with Canada.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 44%

The moment Lithuania stepped through the door, he had his hand grabbed by Ukraine and was dragged in the opposite direction.

Lithuania blinked repeatedly, and for some reason he didn't ask where they were going. He was too surprised, and he tried not to blush as he heard her - er - _sound effects_.

By the time it occurred to him that he should really ask where they were going, he found himself thrown into a wagon being driven by Poland and his pony.

"Poland?"

Poland turned around and grinned at him.

"Like, there you are, Lithuania! I was, like, totally wondering where you were! Ukraine, like, said that there's, like, a totally cool party that we, like, have to go to, to the max!"

Lithuania blinked rapidly, then looked around the wagon.

"Uh, Estonia? Latvia? And - uh, who are you?"

"Sealand!"

"Oh, right. . . . What are you all doing here?"

Latvia trembled.

"I - I'm not sure. Ukraine just grabbed our hands and drug us out here. . . ."

Lithuania furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Poland and Ukraine, who was sitting next to Poland in the driver's seat.

"Ukraine?"

Ukraine covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Lithuania, but I can't tell you exactly where we're going right now. Belarus told me I couldn't."

Ah. So this had to do with whatever Belarus wanted. Well, at least Lithuania knew he was going to the right place. . . .

Then why did he have a nasty feeling something bad was going to happen?

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 64%

Spain petted Romano on the head as he stared up at the sky, smiling. Today was a wonderful day! Nothing was better than just lounging about with Romano.

Spain grinned and looked down at Romano. Aw, he fell asleep! How cute! He leaned down to kiss Romano on the forehead, and the Italian shifted slightly.

Spain moved his hand so he could lean on it as he looked back up at the sky, but something under it snapped and Spain found himself screaming and being lifted up into the air.

"What are you yelling about, jackass!" Romano yelled, not realizing that they were no longer on the ground.

When Romano rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, he screamed too.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING UP HERE, BASTARD!"

"I don't know!"

Spain grabbed onto the net they were trapped in and looked down.

Hungary came out of her hiding place, grinning.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" she called up, pulling blindfolds out of her pockets.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 69%*

Liechtenstein ran to the front door as the bell rang. She didn't really like how it was only her and Hong Kong at the base right then. She didn't even know where Belarus was. . . . She assumed it had something to do with Russia, but she just didn't know. Hopefully it was either her or Hungary at the door.

Liechtenstein opened the door, but before she could get a good look at who was there, she had to catch Seychelles from hitting the floor.

"Seychelles! Are you all right?"

Seychelles gripped onto the front of Liechtenstein's dress and let her tears out. Liechtenstein held the African island and looked up to see who had thrown her and barged into the base.

A man she had never seen before ran down the hall, yelling for Greece.

Liechtenstein paled.

An invasion. They were being invaded. She had to tell the others!

"Seychelles, are you all right? Speak to me!"

She gasped as she noticed the blood on the island's forehead.

The Yaoi Brigade

Stage Two: Domination

Completion: 69%

Hong Kong stood in front of the door to France, Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland's room, his fingers clenched. He inserted the key into the lock and turned, a click resounding down the hall.

He was the keeper of the keys when Hungary was gone. No one could get in or out of the rooms if he had the keys.

He pushed the door open, entered, and locked the door behind him.

"Hey!" Switzerland yelled at him. He ignored him. He already knew he was preoccupied with Austria at the moment. Prussia was off in another corner, saving up stamina.

France was lounging on the bed, exhausted.

They all stared at him, Austria and Switzerland having half a mind to just ignore him completely - propriety being the only thing keeping them from doing so.

France furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up.

"What do you want?" France asked. "The girls decide they wanted you in here instead?"

Hong Kong stared at France, without any outward emotion. He stepped closer to France, France moving off of the bed.

"C'mon kid, what is it?" Prussia asked from his corner.

Hong Kong stared up at France, impassive on the outside but burning with hurt and rage and hatred on the inside.

This was the man keeping Father from loving Ba Ba. This was the man keeping him from a happy, loving family.

France barely had time to move out of the way as a knife flew right past his head, cutting his cheek.

Red Roses2: *I just realized that, in all of my previous calculations, I hadn't noticed that I wasn't including _Spain_. So the 69% is the only accurate calculation I have now. *hangs head in embarrassment* And I know this chapter took a huge trip down Drama Lane. I'll probably have to change the second genre to reflect that, because if you found Seychelles getting beat up funny, there is something wrong with you and you need to seek help. Keep in mind that it's not Turkey or Seychelles bashing. It's just how war works. I'm also not bashing France or Hong Kong. I've just developed a dark interpretation for Hong Kong for this story, and it fits, so it's staying. At least for now.


End file.
